insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Mera Nereus (HP)
39 years old, part of http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:%C3%89toile%C3%89ternelle/Sandbox#First_Wave this family. Ex-auror, American. She just thinks let her family be and not let Latte have coffee. She sees all her children and step children as equals to her. ----- Name: Mera Nereus Personality: A lot of people may see Mera as a badass, which she is, but to her children and wife, only the soft compassionate mother that basically raised three children by herself. Mera never says a bad a thing about her children and step children. She sees them all as equals to her, never saying their opinions don't matter because they are just children. None of her children of her favourite, even though it does seem like she pays more attention to Caramel, only because she is still her little baby girl. 5 children is not something she exactly wanted to start with, she was happy with three but now she is good with 5, only because it means more people to love, which is why she tries to keep Latte, Mocha, when he stays with her, and Caramel with her longer than she should. Her children may seem like the main things in her life but her wife is. Andrew seemed like the right choice at the time but every since she started having an affair with ..., she've seen that she could be so much better, which she is now becoming, only because of ...'s help. She'll hold ... closer than everyone but Caramel, she'll do anything for her, all because she showed her what she could become without Andrew. Her badass side shows with new people and her ex-husband. Mera acts tough to everybody that she isn't related to in someway, which includes her ex-husband. Even some people related to her thinks she is badass, even when she isn't like that to them, which is understandable because of the Harle Davidson Mera has in the garage. She won't give a rat's ass to those people she isn't related to. They are all just people fighting for the world to Mera and has no problem just letting them fight unless her children get involved, which is when she becomes to badass she is. She is rather strict when it comes to laws and rules, which is why she has banned a couple of things that her children aren't allowed to have and won't budge, even if Eos gives her kids what she banned. Mera can be very stubborn in a few situations, one when it involves her step children and children. Her obsession and addiction with coffee is the main thing that drives her. No coffee in the morning means a very scary Mera. Caffeine depleted Mera is always rude, extremely emotional and a little bit violent. The more coffee Mera drinks, the more she calms down and speaks quicker. She has some smarts like every ex and current Auror, so not all her ex-husband's trait's were put into her little baby. She passed a lot of her genes and traits into her first daughter. She is a little bit hyperactive all the time without all the coffee and mostly optimistic, which is where Latte gets it from. She is rather blunt when it comes to people she doesn't like but when it comes to people being blunt towards her, just like Caramel, she has a thick skin to that kind of stuff. Mocha's bitterness comes from her rather than Andrew, as Mera has always held grudges. Even though she moved her because of Andrew, Mera has come to love everything about England, always trying to make her kids see that it isn't all bad. She does want to get back to being an Auror but being a mother is her first priority. History: Mera's parents were weird. They named her after a comic book character, which Mera never knew about. She was born in Washington D.C, into a Half-Blood family. Her mother, August, was muggle-born and her father, Cole, was half-blood, but blood status never bothered Mera. Both her parents were aurors and she looked up to the both of them, wanting to be just like them. Her life was great. She was the second but only child of them as her older sister died at three months old. It go even better when her inherited abilities showed. She was 8 and was watching her parents drink coffee. Mera really wanted some but she wasn't allowed. She got rather upset and her tea turned into coffee, which was the start to her addiction. Just like ever Notth American witch and wizard, Mera was accepted into Ilvermorny at the age of 11, just before she moved to New York, only because August had finally started to follow her dreams and open up an art studious New York. She went through Ilvermorny without her true sexuality showing. She had a stable boyfriend for a while that she use to be childhood friends with from the time when she lived in Washington D.C, which lasted until 7th year and he became jealous of her when she became Head girl, which ended with all of Mera's future plans with him heading down the drain. She graduated from Ilvermorny with amazing grades and with a little help from her father, became an Auror with a little training. It was some time later she met Andrew, the future father to her future children, closer to her 30th birthday then 20th. Mera was living by herself at the time but still spent time at her parents, just to make sure Cole, retired at that time, wasn't getting lonely while August was at work and to get some little pointers on how she was doing as an Auror. She liked doing normal people things, so she was walking home to her very small apartment shared with a muggle friend of her's when she first ever met the person she would later hate. They met in a coffee shop and he bumped into her, making her drop her purse. Andrew picked it up for her, which lead to them talking a little bit. Andrew seemed a little bit rude but Mera over looked that because she thought he was cute. One thing lead to another and they went out on a couple of dates. It took 5 years for Mera to over look all of Andrew's imperfections and finally agree to marry him, finally taking the last name she wanted to have since she found out Andrew's last name. It took a couple of years for them to deiced to have children, mainly because Mera didn't want to give up her job as a the head auror for motherhood, which was a hard choice for her. The worst 9 months happened after she quit being an auror. Mera never felt anything as bad as being pregnant. One minute she could eat a truck load of food, next minute, without even eating much, felt as fat as a house. No coffee drove Mera crazy. What made it even worse but better at the same time was when she found out there were 2 heart beats inside her, not including her own. She started to feel two times to kicking but having two children straight away was worth it. When she finally give birth to twins, one girl and one boy, Andrew let Mera name the twins whatever she wanted. She was craving coffee that much, Mera named her children Mocha and Latte. Mera wanted more children as soon as the twins and her were discharged from the hospital. She wanted Mocha and Latte to be old enough to mostly fend for themselves before she and Andrew had another child though, which is what happened. Around about 3 years later, Mera's baby girl was born. She let Andrew deiced a name, she still liked it though. Caramel was a beautiful name for a beautiful daughter. Having three children in the house and expecting them to all having their first appearance at sometime was a little bit troubling for Mera, especially when Andrew would work longer hours. Latte almost burning the house down was a big drama. It all started to change when Andrew's mother became very sick. Andrew had no choice but to talk to Mera about moving to America so they could be with her before she dies. Mera's whole life was in America. Her family and friends, everything but she would do a lot of things for Andrew and her kids. They told their kids, all at once, that they were all moving to Britain shortly. Mera tried to make the whole thing sweet and simple but one thing didn't go to plan, Caramel. Caramel started to yell at her and Andrew in Norwegian, which was interesting because Mera didn't teach much of it to any of her children. She didn't want to ground her baby girl but she had to. She didn't like when she treated her children like equals but didn't get the same respect back from them. Sometime later, Andrew and Mera moved their children to Britain. It didn't take long for Andrew's mother to take her last breath. There was some depression in the Coffee. Andrew started to work longer as his way of dealing with losing his mother. Mera had no friends in Britain so she deiced to go out, leaving Caramel at home with a baby sitter. She hit the town where she met a women around her age and worked in the same place that Mera was going to work . Mera got home late at night, a little bit tipsy. Andrew still wasn't home so Mera paid the baby sitter and checked up on Caramel just to make sure she was alright. Andrew got home a hour after Mera. Mera acted like she was asleep but she was only thinking about the women she met. A year passed, Mera felt barely any love for Andrew anymore but wanted to stay together for their children's' sake. The friendship with ... became a little bit more after her love for Andrew started to disappear, even though ... was also married. A whole year passed before all love for Andrew disappeared. This is when their married started to become a little rocky. Andrew and Mera would fight once Caramel went to bed. Mera and ... started to date once this started to happen. Andrew and her were still married for a while. Mera thought it was time to explain to Latte and Mocha what was happening. It was just after Andrew moved out when Mera explained to Caramel what was happening. This was not long before the divorce for both Mera and ... and marriage of them. Mocha wanted to be with his father, so that was what Mera let happen. Caramel and Latte stayed with her and ...'s children, Eos and Nova, came to live with their mother, which Mera didn't mind. Strengths and weakness: Mera's strength is her auror skills. She spent many years as an auror, even becoming the head auror of America for a short time, and they are a massive help to her. Her weakness is, however, is her addiction to coffee. Without coffee, Mera is a complete mess. Life: Mera's life played out pretty well. She found the right partner for her, even after being with someone she didn't truly love when they first met, she has children and everything else she could have wanted. The only thing that didn't come true is to be an auror as long as her father was. Ideal day: Drinking tons of coffee and being with her family. That's it. Family and coffee, the two most important things in her life Possessions: *Family photo: Family is just above coffee with most important things in the world and is the only photo with her children and her parents *Favourite coffee mug: She's had it since she was 12 *Teddy bear: She's passed it down through her 3 children, now it is back to her *Coffee maker: Better that Mera has coffee than she doesn't *Harley Davidson: She just bought it on an impulse the other month Change about wizard world: Only thing she would change is that even wizards can't make an amazing cup of coffee